Two Boys, One Island
by Backyard Bottomslash
Summary: The people of this website have voted, and the results are in! Mello and Near are to be stranded on a deserted Caribbean island to together! Rated M for lemon in chapter 4! Yaoi!
1. Awkwardness

Notiieeess~~ Ok, I'm sorry for spewing out new stories like nuts and then not concentrating on others. But you see... The plot bunnies-- THEY DON'T FEED ME UNLESS I WRITE WHAT THEY WANT!! CRAP! Here they come now!! *runs away from rabid plot bunnies*

**Two Boys, One Island**

**Chapter 1: Awkwardness**

**Mello took a cruise because he felt the need to do something impulsive and wanted to have a little fun.**

**Near took a cruise because he had never been on one before and felt he needed the life experience.**

**Neither was aware the other was on the ship, but they found out eventually. They found out when the ship sunk, and they were stranded together on a deserted Caribbean island.**

**ZOMGSCENECHANGEZOMGZOMGZOMG**

**Mello was lying on the white sand of the beach. His black leather vest was off. He decided that if he was going to be here a while he might as well work on his tan. **

**Mello had escaped death by jumping in a life boat when the rest of the passengers were panicking. He had rowed in one straight direction until he found this small island. Now he was resting his sore arms, dozing on the beach, and getting a great tan all at once. Nope. Mello was not at all concerned that he was stuck on a small island with no food, communication, or running plumbing. It was a great vacation. **

**NEARNEARNEARNEARNEARNEAR**

**Near now hated all forms of water transportation. Sure the cruise itself was nice, but once the ship broke down he hated it. No one was willing to take him on their life boat, and his head had been bobbing in and out of the water for hours until he had drifted on to the jungle shore of the island. He had then collapsed onto a mass of weeds, and from then on had been wandering aimlessly in search of fresh water. Worst vacation ever.**

**IFYOUAREREADINGTHISLINETHENICOMMENDYOUONYOURPATHETICNESS**

**Near stumbled out of the thick mass of trees and vines with tears in his pajamas and leaves in his hair. Now out of the jungle he noticed that the jungle he had drifted upon was actually on a cliff. Beyond the cliff was a small meadow of light green grass which thinned out into lush sand. **

**After a couple moments of scanning the horizon he spotted a life boat that looked like it belonged to the ship Near had been on. His gaze shifted to the section on the beach the boat was landed on. **

**What Near saw confused. A lean figure was lying on the beach. He had blond hair and was wearing tight leather pants. Near rubbed his eyes, blinking. The person who appeared to be Mello was still there. **

**Near began to scramble down the cliff. In his haste he scraped his foot on a sharp rock, and he grimaced at the blood trickling down his pale ankle. Progressing more cautiously, Near made his way down the cliff without further injury. **

**Being impatient for once in his life to make contact with a human, when there was two feet left to climb Near jumped. Due to his ungodly lack of athleticism he landed on a sandy patch of grass exactly the wrong way. He twisted the other ankle that wasn't already bleeding with a vengeance, tripped, and gained a face-full of sandy greenery. **

**Spitting some sand out of his mouth, Near stood up and limped towards Mello. Three feet away from Mello, Near's breath was coming in as ragged intakes due to his pain. He plopped himself down beside Mello on the sand, no longer caring about how he presented himself towards others. He supported his weary head with his upright knee. **

**Mello was lulled out of the sound of waves crashing on the shore when something sat down next to him. Mello blinked his eyes open and turned on his side.**

"**Near?"**

"**Mello." Came the weary response. **

**Mello sat up and slipped his vest back on. "What are you doing here? And what happened to you?!" Not like Mello actually cared. He had just never seen Near so bedraggled looking. **

**Near looked at him. "You were on the cruise ship, **_**Food**_**, correct?"**

"**Yeah."**

"**Well after the ship… Malfunctioned I just drifted for a long time and I ended up… Here."**

**Mello smirked, cold ice blue eyes flickering to his lifeboat then back to Near.**

"**Good thing this water is warm. You would have had a serious case of hypothermia by now if this happened back in England."**

**Near nodded, twirling a bit of sodden hair between his fingers. **

**Mello saw Near's bloody ankle. "Oh Lord in Heaven, what did you do?"**

**Near pointed. "I was climbing down that cliff."**

**Mello sighed in annoyance. "Tear the sleeve off your shirt and tie it around the wound." **

**Near looked rather reluctant. **

"**Fine. I'll do it." Mello walked over to Near and found the seem of his top. The vicious tearing made a loud ripping noise, and Near watching in silent wide-eyed horror as his shirt was from then on permanently crippled. **

**Mello waved the strip of cloth in slight breeze, airing it out a little. As he was doing so Near felt along the edge of his now short-sleeved right arm. **

"**Now give me your foot." Mello commanded. Near shifted and stuck out his foot. Mello took it, to Near's surprise, gently, and began to tenderly wrap the cloth around is ankle. Near winced when Mello pulled the cloth around tight. **

"**Sorry Near, I'm doing this to cut off the blood flow, you know that."**

**Near nodded, and then realized what Mello just said. "You just apologized to me." **

**Mello frowned. "Don't get used to it." He said gruffly, tightening the knot on the cloth. **

**When Mello's gaze turned to the azure sea Near let the tiniest smile escape him. If he had to be stuck on an uncivilized island with anyone, he guessed he wouldn't mind being stuck with Mello.**

**Mello turned back to him sharply, his golden hair catching the sunlight. "We probably should look for food and fresh water, shouldn't we."**

**Near nodded. Mello stood up and brushed some sand off his pants. Near stood up too and took a step forward. On his twisted ankle. He stumbled forward, fell, and just barely caught himself on the ground. He flipped over on his back and lay in the sand, taking deep breaths and shivering despite the warm air. **

**Mello laughed. "Never mind. I'll go search by myself for a while." **

**Near nodded.**

"**I'll help you over to that palm tree over there," Mello pointed. "So you can get some shade. No doubt your skin is sensitive to the sun. I'll meet you back here at sunset or before. If I don't make it by then…" Mello brought a finger up and slowly slit it across his throat.**

**Near stood up shakily and Mello walked over to him, putting his arm around Near's shoulder. Leaning on Mello Near hobbled over to the large palm tree. Mello carefully sat Near down, making sure not to put too much pressure on his foot. **

**Once Near was safely leaning against the trunk Mello said, "Stay here. I'll be back."**

**And with that, Mello jogged off around the other bend of the shore, and Near's eyes were trained on his figure until the curve of the island consumed him. Near stared out into the sea, now deathly bored. He hoped Mello would find something to eat fast. Not that he was hungry.**

**For Near felt plain afraid without Mello. All the bad things had happened alone. Mello only seemed to heal him. **

**While Near was musing this, a fat coconut fell and landed between his two legs, snatching him away from his thoughts. Near picked it up and held it in his two hands. Mello could crack this open and they could have the juice and fruit from it…**

**Mello had found what appeared to be a banana tree on the outskirts of the jungle. Peering up at the bunch, Mello wondered how he was supposed to get them down. He gave the tree a good hard kick, only to injure his big toe.**

**Growling under his breath, Mello took a running leap onto the trunk. He scooted himself on to the tree until he was able to grab them. In his triumph Mello's grip on the tree loosened and he flat out fell on his butt. **

**Rubbing his sore backend Mello saw a flash of red dart out from the undergrowth. Great. Poisonous salamanders as well. **

**Inspecting the banana bunch Mello found that one of the bananas was severely bruised. Mello gagged as brown banana-gook drizzled on his gloved hand. He separated the maimed fruit from the rest of its clan and dropped it on the ground. **

**He cradled the healthy bananas in his left arm and plunged deeper into the jungle. Mello figured that a source of fresh water would be farthest away from the ocean. Also he noticed he was going up a slight incline. **

**After a steady ten minutes of threading his way through vines and exotic flowers, Mello stumbled out into a clearing coated in a layer of liquid steam.**

**What Mello found entranced him. It was a clear bubbling spring, being shone upon by the sun shining the clearing of trees. Mello noticed that the waterfall flowing down a cliff onto the spring concealed a cave. Putting the banana bunch on the grass, Mello walked around the spring and got as close to the waterfall as he could without being spattered. Looking down Mello found a cleverly placed stepping stone. Using it, Mello hopped into the cave.**

**It was dry and air. Clean and relatively smooth surfaced. **

**Mello approved of it. Sadly, he had to wait until Near's feet recovered. **

**Walking out of the cave Mello stuck his head under the cool waterfall. It cleansed his spirits somewhat. Mello drank in some of the water as it fell past him. It was clear and clean and so beautiful to Mello compared to the salt water he had been tasting all day. **

**Smiling, Mello through back his wet hair like a dog and walked back to the bananas. He picked them up, and ventured back into the jungle.**

**Mello returned just when the sky was beginning to be stung by oranges and pinks. Just when Near was beginning to get anxious.**

**Mello sat down on the ground in front of Near and started to separate the bananas.**

"**We're feasting on fruit tonight."**

"**I found this…" Near held up the coconut. **

**Mello's face fell temporarily. "You didn't- Oh." Mello looked up at the two remaining coconuts. Peeling a banana and handing it to Near he said, "I don't get why they're even called coconuts. They don't taste anything like cocoa."**

**Near chuckled, nibbling off the top of his banana. "I bet you really want some chocolate right now."**

**Mello bit his lip then tore off a third of his respective banana. Chewing with a glare in his eye he mumbled, "Yeah."**

**Feeling he just disrespected the leather clad blond Near put a finger to his hair, looking down at his lonely coconut. "How do you think we could get it open?"**

**Mello threw down his banana peel just as Near took his second bite. Mello took the round fruit, his hand just barely brushing the side of Near's leg. Deciding not to mention it to Mello, Near continued to watch as Mello experimentally tossed the coconut up and down a few times. **

"**Well I could just whack it against the palm tree." **

**Near tilted his head, looking up at Mello who was now standing with coconut poised. **

"**Well judging by the density of the coconut and the force of your throw I would say-"**

**Mello slammed the coconut on the ground. **

"**Look Near, if you want my help surviving on this island then I'm going to need practical smarts from you, not book smarts! Go it?"**

**Near nodded firmly, eyes widening. Although Mello had gotten far more threatening back at the orphanage Near was deathly afraid of what would happen if Mello left him.**

**As Mello leaned over to pick the coconut up he looked into Near's eyes. In that moment of stillness Near noticed how Mello's eyes were like the sea in front of him. In both color and nature. **

**Mello smiled truly for the first time in front of Near. **

"**Good. Now move so your head isn't showered in coconut bits." **


	2. Flirtation

**Chapter 2: Flirtation**

**Near woke up before Mello did. The sun was just peaking over the horizon, and Near watched as Mello's figure was showered in honey colored light. The sun brightened up Mello's icy golden hair with the warmth of a summer bonfire, making his hair seem richer in color. It spread and illuminated Mello's body, making the contrast of his black leather and the creamy smoothness of his skin more evident. Near watching with unblinking eyes as the sun reached the tips of Mello's boots.**

**Mello was turned on his side away from Near, so Near was pushed to assume the sun hit Mello's cerulean eyes and forced to awake. Mello sat up and turned to face Near. He stretched like a feline. **

**The movement struck Near dumb. That simple, ordinary act of stretching his arms was so beautiful and entrancing that Near had no idea of how to react. It was just… Electric in a way.**

**Mello saw Near staring bluntly at him.**

**"Good morning." He said, his lips curling into a sly snicker. **

**Near was so overwhelmed with the thoughts and images swirling through his head his mouth stayed clamped shut. **

**Mello frowned and scooped Near from his bed of sand. His hands placed squarely on Near's shoulders, he asked with surprising severity, "Are you in there, Near?" **

**Near nodded weakly, his eyes almost dilated under Mello's powerful gaze.**

**Mello patted Near's shoulder. "Good man." Mello stood up. "I hope you don't mind bananas for breakfast…" He yawned , covering his mouth with his hand. "I'm not quite awake enough to be tramping through that jungle."**

"**I don't mind… But have you found any fresh water yet? I'm a little thirsty."**

**Mello blinked, then broke into a large smile. "Oh Near, I can't believe I forgot to tell you! I found this great spring with a waterfall concealing a cave that we can use for shelter!" Mello gushed. **

**Near giggled.**

"**What?" Mello asked, frowning in a joking manner. **

**Near just kept laughing quietly.**

"**It must be the heat…" Mello muttered. He picked up half the coconut shell, (It surprisingly had broken in two, but the other half had shattered.) And told the giggling Near he'd be back in a flash. **

**When Mello walked away Near stopped laughing. The all consuming loneliness had come back. Near ached for Mello's return. **

**When Mello did return, Near's mood brightened.**

"**At least we're getting our proper potassium intake." Mello said, sitting down on the sand. He stuck the coconut half in the ground, making a little notch to keep it upright. **

"**Drink up." Mello said in between bights of banana.**

**Near held the fruit-made cup in his palms and sipped lightly, savoring the cool flavor. **

**Mello sighed, burying his discarded peel in the sand. "I kind of wish I had my iPod, ya know?"**

**Near shook his head. He didn't listen to music, so he didn't understand the craving to hear certain songs.**

**There was a silence. Mello was looking at the blue-green ocean. Near was looking at Mello, wondering what he could say to keep Mello happy. To keep Mello with him.**

"**What would you be listening to?" Near asked, tracing swirls in the granular sand. **

**Mello hesitated. "**_**Starlight**_**, by Muse… Perhaps."**

**Near looked up from his swirls. "You could just sing it, right? That counts for something."**

**Mello put a hand to his forehead. "I don't know… I guess."**

**Near looked back down at the sand, and Mello opened his mouth, letting the notes spill out. **

Far away, the ship has taken me far away  
Far away from the memories  
Of the people who care if I live or die

A starlight  
I will be chasing a starlight  
Until the end of my life  
I don't know if it's worth it anymore

Hold you in my arms  
I just wanted to hold  
You in my arms

My life  
You electrify my life  
Let's conspire to re-ignite  
All the souls that would die just to feel alive

I'll never let you go  
If you promise not to fade away  
Never fade away

Our hopes and expectations  
Black holes and revelations  
Our hopes and expectations  
Black holes and revelations

Hold you in my arms  
I just wanted to hold  
You in my arms

Far away, the ship is taking me far away  
Far away from the memories  
Of the people who care if I live or die

I'll never let you go  
If you promise not to fade away  
Never fade away

Our hopes and expectations  
Black holes and revelations, yeah  
Our hopes and expectations  
Black holes and revelations

Hold you in my arms  
I just wanted to hold  
You in my arms  
I just wanted to hold...

**When Mello had finished Near was staring with his mouth slightly open. Not only was Mello's singing purely divine, but the lyrics, could it be?**

**Mello gave one look at him and laughed. The laugh was serene and happy, not like the cruel mocking laugh he was used to hearing from Mello. **

**Near just stared some more.**

"**You know Near, you almost look cute with that stunned little expression. Was I that good?"**

**It seemed like staring was the only thing Near could do. Mello had just complimented him, Near, on his physical attributes. It was like those T.J. Maxx commercials. Because Near was having a Maxx moment. **

"**Fine, stay silent!" Mello spat, waking Near from his moment. **

**Mello stood up, kicking the sand with his leather booted foot slightly. **

"**Stand up. I want to see how much your feet have healed. That cave looks mighty promising."**

**Near obeyed and stood up.**

"**How much does it hurt?" Mello asked briskly.**

"**Not too bad…" Near began. "The one I cut is safe to walk on. It'll heal like any old cut. I'm not so sure about the other one…" Near looked downward at his feet. **

**Mello crossed his arms. "Try walking." He commanded. **

**Near took a few steps forward. Sure he could walk, but Near had profound limp and it hurt like… Well it hurt a whole lot, let's just say that.**

"**Good enough!" Mello proclaimed cheerily. **

**Near bowed his head solemnly. "Mello I have a confession to make." **

"**Near this better be damn good, I really want to move us to that cave."**

"**Well I sort of have this fear…"**

"**Of what?" Mello snapped. **

"**Of tripping or falling." **

**Mello ran his fingers through his hair. Well at least he had the answer to the age old question of why Near only stood up when absolutely demanded of him. **

"**Look if you fall or anything I'll catch you. Don't worry."**

**Near eyed Mello suspiciously. "How can I be sure?" He inquired. **

**Mello took the glove off his right hand. "I'll pinky swear." **

**Near let out a small gasp. Back at Wammy's, pinky swearing was the most serious promise one could make. **

"**A-are you sure? You mean it?" Near's voice flipped out of its usual monotonous drone. **

"**I mean it Near." Mello said, sticking out his finger. **

**Near held his pinky up also. They locked fingers, shook on it, and let go. All the while Near couldn't believe what was going on. Mello was pinky swearing with him!**

**Mello put his glove back on. "See Near, you can trust me now." **

**Near nodded, and they went off into the jungle. Nothing eventful of the sort happened, unless you consider Near almost losing his remaining sleeve eventful. **

**Coming out into the clearing, Near marveled at the beauty of such a well hidden place. He wondered why plans and satellites hadn't noticed this island. For all the hardship it had caused Near he was actually rather glad he had been here with Mello. **

"**Oh my word…" Near said breathlessly. "This place is so…" **

**Mello looked at him, smiling. "Beautiful? Hypnotic? Wondrous beyond all your dreams?"**

**Near got on his knees and dipped his fingers into the water, making small ripples.**

**Mello squatted down beside him. "This is the closest thing we'll get to a proper bath in a while."**

"**I don't mind." Near said, dragging his index finger through the water. **

**Mello stood up. "Come on, I want to show you our new home." **

**Mello walked over to the stepping stone. Stepping on it, he gave a flamboyant pirouette, and landed inside the cave. His face was partially distorted since at the angle he was standing at, the water flowed partly in front of him. **

"**Ok Near, you come across now!" Looking at Mello then down at the stone, Near summed up his courage and stepped. **

**Mistakenly putting his weight on his inured foot, Near balance faltered and he swung on his feet, falling backwards. He closed his eyes and let out a muffled cry, only to feel sturdy arms break his fall.**

"**Near I'm gonna swing you up and across so you don't scrape your feet on the stone coming out of the water." **

**Before Near could reply he was lifted up into the air and swung around so he was facing the cave. Mello landed Near swiftly in a sitting position. Only then did his assuring grip on Near loosen.**

**Frightened to the point of hyperventilation, Near was taking in gulps of air faster then his lungs could manage and soon felt quite lightheaded. **

**He felt his upper body falling again, but Mello rushed to his aid and used one arm to support him.**

"**I did pinky swear, after all." **

**Near laughed nervously and relaxed in Mello's arm. **

"**I will always be there Near." Mello said softly, curling a lock of Near's hair between his own fingers, relaxing Near with this common sensation.**

"**Always."**

"**I truly appreciate it Mello… I really do. If you weren't here… I don't know where'd I'd be or what I'd be doing."**

**Mello laughed quietly, the sound stroking Near's ears. "As much as I believe what you're saying Near, I also think you're tired and acting a little loopy." **

**Mello detached himself from Near and lay the smaller boy down gently.**

"**Rest here. I'll be back with some water for you and something to rest your head on." **

"**Thanks…" Near whispered, already staring to feel his eyelids droop.**

**A while after Near drifted off Mello returned with a full coconut-cup and a pile of large leaves under his arm.**

A/N: I'm sorry I'm being so vague about the plants. I'm a terrible botanist… Don't trust me in your garden either.

**Mello felt a small smile creep on his face. He had never seen Near look so innocent and peaceful. It comforted him that Near was ok with the idea of Mello taking care of him.**

**He sat down beside the sleeping Near, putting the water and leaves down on the cave floor.**

"**Hey… I'm back with the water and some leaves to use as a pillow."**

**Near stirred and eventually sat up, rubbing his eyes. Blinking blearily, he looked at the water and the pile of leaves before him. **

"**Oh, thanks Mello." He picked it up, sipping lightly. Putting the water back down he asked, "So what are you planning on doing now Mello?"**

**Mello thought for a moment before saying, "Probably look for something to eat other then bananas."**

**Near smirked slightly at this. **

**Mello stood back up, stretching his arms as he did so. "I'll be back in a while. Promise me you'll stay in this clearing so I don't have to go searching for you, alright?" **

"**I promise." Near said gravely. **

**Mello waved as he slipped out of the cave and disappeared from view. Near grimaced, looking down at his leaves and remaining water. Once again he was alone. Once again he felt safe and secure only to be abandoned. **

**On the other hand, as Near stood at the cave's edge, his hair being misted by the waterfall, he knew he was being ridiculously emotional. Sure, Near was growing slightly attached to Mello, but Near knew now that Mello would not let him down, let alone abandon him in this uncivilized environment. Mello had already proved his trust and loyalty to Near.**

**MNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMN**

**Mello left the cave in a cheery mood, whistling the tune to "Ladies and Their Sensitivities". Mind you, he wasn't thinking about women. Mostly images and memories of Near were floating through his head.**

**Mello questioned what he had been so cruel to Near in the past. He still understood his need to beat Near at everything, but Mello had gotten to know Near a lot better since meeting him on this island. Under his genius and emotionless façade was someone, innocent, unknowing, and even slightly afraid of the world around him. And that side of Near had been showing this entire time, whether he knew it or not.**

**Mello decided he rather liked this side of Near.**

**MelloNearMelloNearMelloNearMelloNearMelloNearMelloNearMelloNearMello**

**At some point in his rummaging through the jungle Mello found a branch lying in the undergrowth next to a carnivorous plant. Being careful not to stir the plant, Mello picked up the branch. It was roughly as tall as him, and inspecting it, Mello decided that if he could whittle the tip to a point, it would make a good sized spear he could fish with. But whittling it was the problem. He knew Near wouldn't have a sharp object on him, and Mello liked guns, not knives.**

**Cursing halfheartedly, Mello stuck the branch upright in the ground, so when he came across this place again he would remember to bring it back.**

**Next Mello headed for the beach to see if there were clams or some sort of seafood washed up. Mello didn't particularly like seafood, but anything could be better then their current diet, which consisted solely of bananas. **

**Inspecting the receded shoreline closer Mello was amazed to find he was right about the whole random clam guess. The shoreline was truly riddled with them, and Mello couldn't help but laugh.**

**Figuring six or so clams would be enough; Mello dragged them up farther from the water with his foot.**

*******

**Two hours later the sun was setting, and Mello and Near were sitting shoulder to shoulder beside an open, classic style campfire. At first Near had been confused about where Mello had produced a lighter from, but Mello explained that Matt had of forgetting his own lighter, and when Matt needed a cigarette he needed it right then and there.**

**Although Mello generally survived off chocolate products only, for some reason he could instinctively cook anything. So both people ended up agreeing that despite the primitive conditions that the clams came out delicious. **

**Once they were done eating they sat beside each other, watching the setting sun and talking about whatever came into their minds. After a while of doing this they ran out of things to say and simply sat in silence, enjoying each other's company. **

**Feeling rather drowsy Near didn't put much thought into it when he leaned over and rested his head on Mello's shoulder. In fact, he didn't even notice he did it until he sat back up in fear. He had first thought of Mello's anger rather then the nature of what he was doing.**

**"Mello! I'm, sorry, I didn't- I; mean- I…" Near stuttered helplessly. **

**The funniest thing was, Mello was laughing humorously. Not the harsh, "I'm about to kick your ass" sort of laugh.**

**"Near it's quite alright. Not to quote the song or anything, but you can lean on me."**

**Near sighed, relieved, and placing his head back on Mello's shoulder. Mello put an arm around Near, drawing him just a bit closer.**

**And they were both happy.**


	3. Romance

Super Super Author's Notes: HEY GUESS WHAT EVERYONE! In order to write chapter 5 of this story, I need you people to vote in the poll on my profile! I need a variety of answers, so feel free to chose up to three of the 16 choices! So go vote so I can go write!

**Chapter 3: Romance**

**As Mello's mind slowly rose from the inky depths of sleep, Mello noticed his arm was wrapped around something warm. He sighed contentedly in his sleep and buried his face in the silken hair of… Near?!**

**Mello's eyes snapped open, still still he was alert and his mind was active. He surveyed his surroundings. Dawn was just poking into the cave, the air seemed heavy and wet. It must have rained while Mello and Near had slept…**

**Which reminded Mello of his current situation. Laying on his side he had one arm wrapped securely around Near's waist. His other hand was absently entangled in Near's curly cloud-like tresses. Also on his side Near was sound asleep, curled into a loose ball so he sit perfectly into Mello's body.**

**Wracking his brains at to why he had woken in such a sensual position as he was… With Near… He got nothing. **

**Mello remembered the two of them stumbling through the jungle half asleep… He remembered returning to the cave…But had something happened while him and Near weren't quite awake?**

**Deciding he would get nowhere reviewing the past, Mello dismissed such thoughts. Without a doubt Mello was confused, bit it's not liked Mello disliked this position either. **

**Mello slowly began to untangle his fingers from Near's hair, thinking. He reluctantly decided he liked Near's scent. It breathed of innocence and purity. Mello doubted Near even knew in general it was socially awkward to like a guy.**

**Mello recoiled, the last of his fingers being released from Near's hair. Why was he jumping to conclusions that Near liked him? Maybe it was they small hints they had been giving each other. Maybe it was the way that, in unconsciousness, they had drifted so close. Gently placing his hand on Near's head, Mello decided to just let go… And fade away.**

**A short time after Mello drifted off in his own internal chaos Near awoke. He subtly snuggled himself closer to Mello. This feeling his felt when he was around Mello… Near couldn't quite put a word on it. It was beyond his vocabulary. Near realized, bundled in Mello's arms that he loved the feeling. He loved being around Mello he loved- Oh. It dawned on him. He loved Mello.**

**Near smiled to him self. He felt a sense of pride that he, Near, the emotionless one, could comprehend so easily what was said to be the most complicated emotion in existence.**

**He lazily began drawing loose patterns on the front of Mello's hand with his thumb.**

**Near felt Mello smiled in his sleep. Mello pulled him closer and buried his face in Near's neck.**

**Near smiled again. Mello had been making him smile often. **

**Then was the moment Near's outlook on the island changed. It would be paradise if he could just stay here with Mello. Forever.**

**A while later Mello stirred. Near tensed, not sure how Mello would react to the position they were lying in.**

**"Mm… Morning." Mello mumbled into Near's hair.**

**"Hi…" Was all Near could say. **

**Mello let go of him and sat up. Near sat up also, resorting to his usually sitting position. **

**Stretching his arms back, Mello looked at Near and asked, "Near may I ask you a serious question?"**

**Near nodded, coiling a piece of hair around his index finger. **

**"Near do you like me?"**

**Near uncoiled his hair, Mello had hit the target dead on. Deciding to play it safe this was how Near replied, "Yes Mello, I quite enjoy your company.**

**Mello frowned for half an instant, then smiled playfully. He leaned forward on his two knees and cupped Near's chin in his hand. **

**Near felt his face flush and his heart skip a beat.**

**"That's not what I meant, **_**Near**_**. I'll say it one more time. Do you **_**like**_** me?"**

**Mello's lips were so close to Near's it was tantalizingly tempting.**

**"Yes, Mello. I-" Near was silenced by Mello's lips meeting his.**

**The kiss was soft and sweet and full of love.**

**Near was amazed this was actually happening. He was shocked, for a moment, by Mello's kiss. Soon he came to his senses and gently kissed back. Wrapping his arms around Mello's neck, he sensed Mello deepening the kiss. **

**Near moaned lowly, and hearing this Mello traced his tongue around Near's mouth. Near obeyed, and was alarmed at Mello's deft skill when it came to exploring Near's mouth.**

**Soon Mello broke the kiss, only to suck at Near's jaw line and neck. **

**Near whimpered, his eyelids fluttering. Mello began unbuttoning Near's shirt, and soon nothing existed to Near but himself and Mello.**

**Mello slid the shirt off, and Near shivered in the dampness of the cave. Mello pulled him into a passionate embrace. Mello traced lines up and down Near's back, sending electric currents through him. Near leaned into Mello, running his lips from his cheekbone to his jaw line.**

**Mello smiled deeply, letting out his own emotional moan. **

**Mello brought his mouth down on Near's once again, this time more sloppily and lust filled. **

**Mello pushed Near roughly onto the floor of the cave, still kissing Near heatedly. His hand explored Near's chest, toying with his nipples and eventually making his way down to Near's pants.**

**"Mello!" Near cried out.**

**"Yeah Near?" Mello asked huskily.**

**"As much as I want to do this, I don't think. I just- Not yet."**

**"Near…" Mello began, the movement of his lips tickling Near's ear. **

**"I can do things that will convince you for sure. I can do things so that you're body will more then want it- it'll need it. I'll be gentle. I'll try not to hurt you. You'll want to do this once I start. Please Near…"**

**Near closed his eyes, sighing. "Mello I want to. I do, really. I just think it's too soon."**

**Mello rolled off near, sitting up. "I understand Near, you've never been in a relationship like this before. I get it."**

**"Thanks Mello." Near said, slipping his shirt back on. "I will do it soon, though. I really want to, and I want you to be happy too. Before we get off this island, I promise…" **

**"Good darling, that's part of the reason I like you so much. You're so cautious it's cute." Mello wrapped his arms around Near, cradling his soft head in his chest. Near laid his hand on Mello's shoulder, clutching it like a lost puppy.**

**They sat in silence for a couple minutes, holding each other. Near closed his eyes, listening to Mello's calm breathing. In and out… In and out…**

**Mello yawned, rubbing Near's arm. "I'm hungry."**

**Near nodded, sighing almost. "Is it bananas again?"**

**"No Near, I've prepared some human liver, a side dish of fava beans, and some nice Chianti!"**

**Near looked up at Mello, a questioning look in his eyes. **

**Detaching himself from Near Mello stood up and said, "Geez Near you ought to be able to figure out when I'm joking." **

**Near smiled slightly, understanding that Mello wasn't actually reverting to cannibalism. **

**Mello offered a hand, and Near took it, standing up. "That was actually a reference to the Silence of the Lambs." Mello said as they walked out of the cave together.**

**"The what?" Near asked.**

**"When ever we get back, I'm making you watch that movie with me." **

**Near nodded, slightly unsure of the meaning behind Mello's devious smile. **

**"So it is still bananas then?" **

**"Yup."**

**When they reached the banana tree, Mello had an idea. "Hey Near, as we're eating let's take a walk on the beach. It'll be nice to figure out a better idea of the size of this island."**

**Near nodded, taking a banana. **

**When they reached the shore, they walked close to the water, letting it lap up around their ankles. They held hands as they walked, letting their minds drift. The task of walking around the island was mindless. As long as they had the water to guide them and each other they were fine. **

**It seemed they walked hours. So long that the patterns and lines in each other's hands were permanently graved in the other's mind. So long they walked, so long that they weren't focused on the walking. So long that they actually wrapped around the island multiple times. **

**So the two of them were so incredibly spaced out that it took them by surprise when Near tripped over a rock. He yelped on contact with the rock. He skyrocketed to the ground , pulling Mello with him. **

**Having better reflexes then Near Mello was able to lunge forward in his fall and managed to have Near land on top of him instead of the rough sand. **

"**Thanks Mello." Near breathed, kissing Mello's cheek. **

**As karma would have it, the moment Mello was about to give a passionate and love filled, 'your welcome', the moment Mello opened his mouth, a foamy wave overtook them.**

**In surprise the two young lovers clung to each other tighter, letting the water surge around them. As they were submerged Mello kissed Near, telling him that he was safe. When the wave died down the kiss continued. It was hungry and passionate, a fight for dominance as they rolled around in the wet sand. **

**It made no difference as more choppy waves with a nasty undercurrent thrust them in deeper water. It didn't matter that their intertwined bodies were rocked past a steep hidden sand bank.**

**They were kissing underwater, above water. They dive down kissing, swam up kissing, scraped the surface kissing. They were completely disoriented due to the lack of oxygen and the unsteady water flipping them this way and that.**

**Near was the first to come out of it, as a wave slammed into his ear.**

"**Mello look where we are!" Near cried, separating his mouth from Mello's, and flailing on the surface.**

"**Oh shit." Mello cursed, beginning to tread water. On the other hand, Near was having trouble staying above the surface. He kept breathing in gulps of air then accidentally swallowing salt water. **

"**Near hang on to my arm." Mello said. As soon as Near did so, Mello began a powerful one-armed freestyle stroke. He would have conquered the current rather quickly if it wasn't for Near lagging him down.**

**They coughed up on shore eventually, hacking out saltwater. **

"**Near I'm so sorry." Mello sobbed. He took Near's hand in his own, massaging it to bring out warmth.**

"**I promised I would protect you… And just now my emotions got out of control. I'm sorry." **

"**It's alright Mello…" Near said, voice trailing off. Near was both surprised and happy that Mello cared so much. Surprised that Mello was that upset and torn by his carelessness. Happy that Mello wanted to protect him.**

**Mello shuddered, then took his hand from his face and looked at Near. "Are you sure Near? Is everything really alright? There's nothing bothering you? Nothing you think should or could be changed?" **

**Near shook his head cautiously, unsure of what Mello's questions really meant. The things he asked were incredibly serious, yet the way he asked them seemed almost mocking. **

"**Mello everything is fine." Near said sternly.**

**Mello's gaze sharpened then softened in an instant. "I just want you to be happy with me, Near." **

"**With you I think it would be impossible to be anything but happy."**

**And with that Near leaned over and kissed Mello. Mello kissed back, and the two continued to kiss, almost making vows of devotion with their mouths and with their tongues.**

I will now use my powerful form of telekenesis to force everyone viewing this chapter to go on my profile and vote in the poll I have set up.


	4. Love

Notes: THANK YOU ALL for voting in my poll! Final results will posted in chapter 5, coming soon!

Psychedelic Warnings, Man: Ok, so in this chapter Mello is a tad bit off his rocker, then him and Near have sex on the beach.

**Chapter 4: Love**

**Since this is a work of fiction I can make anything happen when I want it to happen, no matter how unrealistic it may seem. So if a tropical storm spontaneously hits the island Mello and Near coincidentally happen to be stranded on, that's ok. **

**And so because the wonderful author of this story willed it, Mello and Near were huddled together in their little cave, ignoring the horrid storm raging around them. Mello and Near were sitting pretty close to the back of the cave, since the gusty winds were making the normally peaceful waterfall spray in random directions at equally random intervals. The pair ignored the claps of thunder and the cracks of lightning, and they also were ignoring how suckish the storm had made their day.**

**"Well this is ridiculous…" Mello muttered darkly after some time.**

**"What time do you think it is?" Near asked, wrapping the same lock of hair around his finger he had already wrapped an umpteenth amount of times previously during the storm.**

**Briefly glimpsing a small tree limb blow by the cave, Mello stood up and began pacing furiously, his steps sharp. "Well since there's so many Goddamn clouds and shit covering the sun, and since we've been trapped in here for so fucking long I can't fucking sun to be able to fucking tell!!"**

**Mello glared at Near, who was still sitting. Near attempted to look up at Mello with the kind of expression he had seen kids use on Roger to attempt, (and ultimately fail) getting out of trouble. Too bad Roger hates kids.**

**So when Near looked up at Mello with his eyes wide, he knew his success in convincing Mello to calm down weighed heavily upon luck, for he had never attempted this expression before.**

**Mello stopped pacing to look at Near. His face contorted momentarily before he flung himself on the cave floor, sighing. "God Near, I never even knew you had the slightest capability if using puppy-dog eyes."**

**Near smiled mentally at his success, reverting to his normal placid yet intense expression.**

**A bolt of lightning lit the cave in white, and Mello laughed sharply. "You know I used to think weathermen were stuck up preps, but now I wish we had a TV to watch them… This is the first time they would have been useful to me…"**

**Near nodded slowly, and refrained from pointing out that even if they had a TV, where would the connection come from if they were stuck in the middle of no where. **

**This storm had really driven Mello slightly mad. He hoped it would end once the storm did. **

**"I'm sick of this Near!" Mello moaned. "I'm sick of this island and this storm. I want chocolate and I want a change of clothes! I want my gun and I want technology back!"**

**Mello shuddered and Near's heart almost broke as one single tear escaped Mello's eye and rolled down the smooth skin of his cheek. Near crawled over to him and wiped the tear away with his finger. He looked at the droplet resting on his finger. It was clear and looked like any other tear in the world, but to Near it wasn't. To Near it was a tear that never should have been shed. **

**"Mello we're going to get off this island. This can't last forever."**

**"How do you know that Near?" Mello spat back viciously. "Where's the hard evidence that someone is coming to rescue us? How do you know Near? How can you tell. Please Near, enlighten me."**

**"I can't tell for sure, Mello." Near said, whipping Mello's tear down his own cheek. "It's just that we have to keep a positive outlook on things or we'll just waste away here." After he said it Near wasn't sure if that came out right. He had just been saying that to make Mello feel better, but it sounded like a pep-talk. **

**Mello sighed, looking at Near wistfully. "You're probably right Near. Nothing good ever comes out of despair."**

**They stared at each other for a few minutes, Mello with the oddest smile on his face and Near with hardly an expression at all. Eventually Near looked at the waterfall by the cave's entrance. He wondered what was wrong with it. It was falling nearly straight down, unlike before when the hurricane force winds blew the waterfall sideways and in any other direction possible. Seeing Near staring, Mello's gaze also shifted towards the waterfall. **

**"Oh my God." Mello breathed, his smile twitching.**

**"Do you think we should go out there and check on things?" Near asked. At that Mello laughed, a laugh which turned from a chuckle to a mad cackling. After finishing said laugh Mello leaped out of the cave, Near dashing close behind him.**

**Mello ran through the jungle blindly, clawing his way through the vines and debris from the storm, unknowingly carving a path for Near. When Mello broke onto the beach he drew eerily still. Halting beside him Near looked up as Mello was doing. **

**They saw a mass of swirling gray clouds hovering menacingly above them. This wasn't directly above them, however, a small hole of blue sky was. It looked so out of place compared to the dark, angry looking clouds. The small circle of azure perfection was so mesmerizing it held their gaze for a full three minutes.**

**"It's the eye." Mello whispered, more to him self then Near. **

**Near eventually looked away from the hypnotic eye and gazed upon the raging sea… Watching debris get pulled in and out of the normally peaceful water. Watching this for some reason made Near feel a powerful attraction towards. Mello. Far more powerful then his normal adoring love for Mello. It was so powerful and consuming it nearly brought tears to his eyes.**

**"Mello I want you in me now." Near deadpanned bluntly. **

**This tore Mello's gaze from the eye of the storm. "Are you serious Near?"**

**Near nodded solemnly, for some reason unable to make eye contact with Mello. **

**"Whatever you wish Near." Mello said gallantly, beginning to strip himself of his clothing. **

**After discarding his vest in the sand Mello took Near by surprise and caught him in a passionate kiss. Near gasped slightly in surprise, then melted into the kiss. **

**Mello ran his fingers down Near's waist, caressing the boy in his arms. Mello moaned, tugging on the buttons of Near's shirt. Impatient, he simply tore the shirt apart. Near whimpered as Mello kissed his neck fervently, occasionally nipping at it.**

**Instinctively Near thrust his hips against Mello's, bringing out a loud moan. Near kissed Mello's chest, his hands trailing down the sides of Mello's legs.**

**"Hold on a second." Mello breathed, stepping away from Near. He began to unlace his pants.**

**As Mello was doing so, Near laughed. **

**"What?"**

**"Mello you don't wear boxers."**

**Mello shrugged. "There's really no need." He said taking of his leather pants entirely. **

**Near couldn't help but stare in amazement. **

**Mello couldn't help but smile. "Come on Near, you have to take yours off too."**

**Near did as he was told, but felt a little self conscious once he was completely naked.**

**Mello smiled again, this time a more hungry and beastly sort of smile. **

**"Oh God, Near." Mello said before pushing Near roughly to the ground, scraping both of them on the coarse sand. **

**Straddling him, Mello once again began to kiss Near's neck. He left small red marks as he did so, claming Near as his forever. **

**"Ahn- Mello just get on with it!" Near whined. **

**Mello grinned deviously before beginning to stroke Near's member. Near cried out, and Mello brought a hand to Near's mouth. **

**"Suck." Mello commanded. Near hesitated- apparently in confusion- Mello squeezed Near, causing him to scream. **

**"Near if you just do as I say you'll enjoy this immensely." Mello breathed into Near's ear. **

**Near gulped, and then took a few of Mello's fingers in his mouth. He heard Mello sigh contentedly as he ran his tongue over Mello's fingers, coating them with his saliva. **

**"That's good." Mello said after a few moments. He removed his fingers from Near's mouth and poised them above Near's entrance. **

**"Are you ready Near?" Mello asked. **

**Near nodded, a determined look on his flushed and sweat coated face. **

**"I'll be gentle, I promise." Mello said before slipping one finger inside Near.**

**Near moaned in what appeared to be a painful manner. His whole body stiffened at the unusual sensation. **

**"Nnn… Near just relax." Mello moaned before slipping a second finger in. **

**Near's body itself began to relax as Mello began to scissor him, but he began panting erratically and Mello felt Near's heartbeat accelerate underneath him. **

**"Good Near, you're doing fine." Mello breathed, kissing Near's lip chastely. Near simply moaned incoherently as Mello began to pry him open farther. **

**"Ok Near, get ready for the climax!" Mello panted, laughing harshly at his play on words. **

**Mello began to thrust himself into Near, going in gently but still powerfully.**

**Near gasped and cried out but let Mello continue.**

**Mello began pushing in different places, looking for Near's prostate. **

**A minute later Near screamed. "MELLO!" **

**"I found it, didn't I?" Mello asked huskily. **

**"Mello… Oh, God… There, please." Near panted. **

**Mello smiled, giving a glance to Near's erection, which was weeping with precum. Throwing all caution to the wind Mello pounded into Near, slamming his prostate rhythmically. Near moaned, screamed, whimpered, and made all those pretty noises that Mello so much loved to hear from the pale boy.**

**Just when Near was finally immersed in the pure ecstasy of Mello it began to rain again. That didn't stop Mello however, for he only hesitated slightly before kissing Near and continuing on with his work. Near shivered slightly as the rain water washed over him like a warm shower. **

**Near cried out as he realized what was flowing out of his erection, "Mello I'm cumming!" **

**Mello stopped and let Near finish. After he did Mello pulled Near in his arms and sat up. **

**"Did you like that Near?" Mello purred, his rain soaked hair stroking Near's cheek. **

**"I love you Mello." Near said, resting his head on Mello's shoulder. **

**"I love you too Near. More then anything in the world." Mello whispered into Near's ear. **

**"Even more then chocolate?" Near murmured sleepily.**

**Mello chuckled, wrapping his arms around Near. "Yes Near, even more then chocolate." **

**With those last comforting words Near began to drift off. Near had sex on a beach with Mello. His virginity taken, Near did no longer believe even the very idea of sex appalling. If you did it with the right person, it could be a beautiful thing sprung from love and one's soul.**


	5. The Savior and the Epilogue

Author's Note: POLL RESULTS~~~ L- 11 votes- Matt- 7 votes- Light- 6 votes- B- 4 votes- Rod Ross and Mafia Co.- 2 votes- Aizawa- 1 measly vote.

**Chapter 5: The Savior and the Epilogue**

**Eating their usual potassium filled breakfast of bananas, Mello and Near could not help but give a each other flirtatious little glances. A reminder of their secret. **

**A few hours after Near had fallen asleep the storm subsided. The island received a fresh coating of debris and small damage, but it made no difference to Mello and Near. Near's feet were more or less healed, and his confidence in his survival skills had grown immensely. And hell, Mello was wearing leather boots so what did it matter if there were a ton of small branches and leaves littered about everywhere?**

**The day started off just as any one day they had had before on the island. Minus the fact that their morning greeting was a tad bit more intimate. **

**However as the day progressed it became anything but the ordinary. **

**It all started when Mello and Near were lying together in the clearing outside their cave. They were cloud watching, and activity that seems long forgotten in today's society. Just as a cloud that looked suspiciously like the number six rolled by, a flock of brightly colored birds flew by, totally startling Mello and Near. They birds were giving off harsh cries that would make any fine musician's ears bleed heavily. **

**"What the hell?" Mello grumbled, annoyed that their peace and quiet had been disturbed. **

**"They all seemed to be heading away from the beach." Near mused, pointing form one direction to the other. **

**"We probably should check it out…" Mello said standing up. Near did also, and soon they were off on their usual path to the beach. By taking the same route every time, the two were able to make a path of sorts.**

**Stepping lithely out onto the beach, Mello and Near were astounded to see a black form flying at a low altitude- about 100 feet. It was flying towards the island at a remarkable speed.**

**Mello and Near looked at each other, then turned back to the sea and watched the form take shape. It was a sleek black helicopter, artfully flown.**

**"Hey, doesn't that helicopter look awfully like the one-"**

**"It's form Wammy's House!" Mello exclaimed, totally cutting off Near's sentence. **

**They both ran forward to meet the helicopter, Mello singing joyfully:**

**"They're coming to take us away, ha ha! They're coming to take us away ho ho hee hee ha ha! To the Wammy's House where life is beautiful all the time!"**

**Mello's voice was muffled by the helicopter landing, spraying sand and messing up Mello's blind hair.**

**The helicopter door opened, and out stepped a scrawny man with horrid posture. He was wearing a plain white shirt and baggy blue jeans. He had disheveled raven black hair and dark, unblinking eyes. He was also happily licking a neon colored lollipop.**

**It was L.**

**"Mello! Near!" L called out waving. "Long time no see eh? Are you two enjoying your stay on the island?" **

**Mello and Near ran up to L, of course happy to see him, but Mello was less then happy at L's question.**

**"Enjoying our stay?! You make it sound like this is some classy resort! I mean really, there's no, 'Are you okay?' 'What happened?' 'I was so worried!'"**

**"I actually had a rather good time." Near interrupted, calmly twirling a piece of snow white hair around his finger. **

**"Well that's good." L licked the length of his lollipop. "Mello I hoped you managed to get along with Near alright." It was a statement not a question. **

**Mello smiled, putting an arm around Near's shoulders. "Don't worry about that L. We didn't have one problem!" **

**L nibbled his thumbnail. "Good that was rather the point." L muttered, turning away a motioning for them to follow him into the helicopter.**

**When L was double checking that everything was in good working order, Mello folded his arms and said, "L that comment you made about me getting along with Near implies that you're not telling us everything." **

**"Please sit down, I'm about to take off." **

**Mello sat down in the chair next to L's, eyeing the thermos of coffee L brought with him like it was about to implode. Near sat himself down in Mello's lap. The helicopter rose off the ground, and L acted as if it was perfectly ordinary for the two of them to sit like that. **

**Once the helicopter was safe in the air, or as safe as it could get when it was being flown by a caffeine-driven insomniac, L began to talk.**

**"I knew my plan would work, but I never suspected the two of you would fall in love…" **

**"Excuse me?! What plan?!" Mello's grip around Near's waist tightened. **

**"Be patient Mello." Near said. Mello sighed, his look prompting L to continue. **

**"As I was saying the whole idea of you two being stranded on L Island was all my idea."**

**Mello and Near stared in unison.**

**"When the island was discovered I immediately noticed its fragile environment, and decided to purchase it to protect it from harm. Watari persuaded me to name it after myself. This was all done before the island's discovery was made public."**

**"How did you get us both to go on a cruise at the same time?" Near asked. **

**"I both sent you note, photos, and videos of the case on the Caribbean pirates on the same day, which triggered the idea. The both of you had enough provisions to up and leave right then, so naturally, and with your own reasons, you did."**

**"How did we end up on the same ship then, the odds are pretty slim." Mello pointed out.**

**"I paid the captain of the S.S. Food a great sum of money to stock her with accommodations that appeal to the both of you. Then I had it advertised."**

**"But the ship broke down. Assuming that was also part of your plan, what about all the other passengers."**

**"I lied and had them all notified we were merely testing the ship and that there was a likelihood it would break down- I took all necessary precautions and everyone survived unscathed." **

**"So," Mello began. "You were absolutely sure we would find this island and find each other?"**

**"No. I merely had faith in you two."**

**Mello frowned. "So we either could have found the island, or drowned."**

**L sipped from his thermos. "Exactly Mello. I just had that much faith."**

**"…" **

**There was a long silence in which L took a few more gulps of coffee.**

**"L, you wouldn't spend all this money and endanger us like that for nothing." Near said.**

**Mello nodded in agreement. "Yeah, what was the reason?" **

**L flicked a switch labeled 'autopilot' to the on setting. He spun himself in his chair to face Mello and Near. **

**"Now that you two are capable of working together I am now going to reveal the results of the game."**

**Mello stiffened and Near grew wary. **

**"It's a tie. Together you two are much more capable then simply taking over for me."**

**Mello and Near were too stunned to react. **

**"I'll be there to advise you on the first few cases and then once you get the ropes I'll retire permanently."**

**Near turned his head to look at Mello, but Mello caught him up in a passionate kiss. L watched the two making out cheerily. It was true he was retiring at a young age, but who ever said he was retiring from all work? He was merely retiring as a detective. After doing so, L was going to create and publish yaoi manga! He could even make one of Mello and Near's adventure on the island! **

**All thoughts of yaoi aside, L opened a draw and pulled something out of it. **

**"Oh and Mello?" **

**"Yeah?" Mello beamed, his expression practically radiating happy-happy joy-joy vibes. **

**"Here's a chocolate bar."**

**And all was well.**

**~Epilogue~**

**Mello and Near high-fived as the perpetrator of their first official was case was put to justice. The man was a disgusting serial killer, bent on copying Buffalo Bill from the Silence of the Lambs. He had even gone so far as to change his name to James Gumb. The sicko. **

**So anyway, this case gave Mello and excuse to make Near watch the Silence of the Lambs, and Near found it quite disturbing. **

**L looked up from the sketches of his manga and smiled proudly at his two prodigies. They had finally grown up and accepted their fate. Although the whole thing did make L feel old , even though he was only in his late 20s he was retiring and seeing the next generation take over for him. **

**Of course L feeling old made Watari and Roger feel even older then they already were in the first place, but time moves on doesn't it. **

**When James Gumb was handcuffed, Near leaned over in his chair to kiss Mello. L snapped a quick reference photo, he would need as many pictures of men kissing as he could get. In the back of the room Watari and Roger frowned at each other, they were both strongly against homosexuality.**

**L speared his strawberry and stuck it in his mouth. All was more then well in his world, and he had a hunch it would stay like that for a very long time.**

**~End~**

A/N: If you enjoyed this story, you might want to keep an eye out for my next fic, which is to be titled 'Bring Me To Life', it'll be about... Well... Let's just say it's mad up of the following formula:

1 Lost and starving adrorably innocent Near + sexy vampiric Mello + creepy stalker vampiric B + France in the 1870s + MxN yaoi = Bring Me To Life


End file.
